


Staring

by L_O_V_E



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_V_E/pseuds/L_O_V_E
Summary: John likes to stare.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Staring

There had always been a certain intensity about John Lennon. His words, actions, relationships with people, his _stares_. One would constantly question what it is he's thinking of as he fixed his gaze on anything. Of course, poor eyesight can easily justify the brooding look he displayed, John was blind as a bat after all. However, can the long stares that may be considered observation towards a certain bandmate, also be justified?

Now, Paul McCartney is a beautiful man. Well shaped eyebrows, large doe eyes, straight yet tiny nose, small heart shaped lips. He's considered handsome by many so staring at someone like him wouldn't be a crime, now would it? For that reason, John carried on staring. Even the way Paul talked, he noted, was interesting. Paul was animated in speech, so every time he told a story, it was with great enthusiasm using every muscle in his face accompanied by hand movements for full effect. John would match the smile the younger lad would have every time he spoke, it was so endearing to him and truthfully very infectious.

John supposed he appreciated the beauty his friend possessed. It was just so fascinating. John found Paul captivating. Nevertheless he'd never utter a word about it to his mate, because why would he? He can never see himself sitting Paul down just to compliment the guy, no. He's a Liverpudlian lad, and they don't do those kinds of things. All forms of acknowledgement was either presented with a nod and then you move on, or not do anything about it at all. Besides, John was in no mood to be seen as a fool, thanks very much! And so he chose to be quiet. Only ever secretly admitting to his admiration. Also choosing to ignore the strong invisible magnetic pull he had towards Paul as he continued staring on.

“Right John?”

“Huh?” As if literally slapped from his trance, John brought his gaze up from Paul's parted pink lips to meet a pair of wondering eyes. “What?”

“We still goin' tomorrow, right?”

“Oh, heh.” He chuckled as he rubbed at his left cheek, “Right. Mm-hmm.”

“Good.”

And Paul? Well, Paul was pleased by it. Frankly, he liked the attention John was giving him. Amused how John would examine his face like it was some sort of art piece. It lit a certain fire in the pit of his stomach every time he caught John staring, he'd bite the inside of his bottom lip to keep himself from beaming. Although in other days, Paul does end up smiling which in turn made the other man following suit.

Paul enjoyed John staring and he would surely lie if he told he hasn't done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters. I've got other stories I'd like to share here, most are McLennon AU haha.   
> P.S. if anyone wants to write with me, I'd be happy to make a collaboration on a fic, so please just message! Thanks for reading from here ^•^


End file.
